When Troubled Worlds Collide
by Christica
Summary: inuyashayu yu hakusho fanfic with OCs
1. CHAPTER ONE

Yusuke and Keiko were walking down the beach one day when from out of nowhere a dark sinister shadow appears. An evil voice says "I think things have been a little to quiet around here. Let's spice it up a bit." 

Yusuke pulls Keiko behind him, "OK big shot. Show yourself."

A figure, in a black cloak that covered everything, except for his blood red eyes, standing about 5 foot 6 inches, comes out of nowhere and pulls out a demonic sword.

Yusuke points his finger and starts to take aim for his spirit gun. The figure starts chanting something and then slices threw the air with the sword. "Why you!" Yusuke fires his spirit gun at the figure.

While Yusuke's spirit energy came towards him, the hooded figure quickly disappears in a cloud of thick black smoke. "Yusuke? Did you hit him?" Keiko asked.

A voice in the smoke says, "Hey watch it! That almost hit us!" 

Yusuke says, "What the?"

The smoke clears and a young beautiful woman with a bow and arrows and a young child with fox feet and a tail on her shoulder, a beautiful women with a giant boomerang sitting on a giant cat with two tails and flaming feet, a man with a staff wearing a Buddhist monk outfit, and a man with a sword, long silver hair, and little doggie ears (slightly red in the face from anger); can be seen. The man with silver hair says "What's the big idea trying to shoot us?" Draws his sword and rushes towards Yusuke.

The young woman with the arrows yells, "Sit Boy!" and then says, "Hi I'd like to apologize for Inuyasha." She looks at Inuyasha's twitching body "Anyway I am Kagome and this little guy" points to the child on her shoulder "is Shippo, and she" looks at the woman with the boomerang "is Sango, the cat she is sitting on is Kirara, and this guy is...Hey where is Miroku?"

While Kagome was giving introductions, Miroku had snuck over to Keiko and grabbed hold of her hands and asked "Will you do me the honor of baring my child?"

Yusuke yells "You better let go of her if you know what's good for you!" Yusuke starts to ball up his fists.

Sango hops off Kirara and starts rolling her sleeves up. Kirara changes into a little cat like creature and curls up in the sun warmed sand and takes a nap. Before Yusuke gets to knock the living snot out of Miroku, Keiko pulls her hands free and slaps the monk on his left check.

Everyone (except Inuyasha whose head is stuck in the sand) watches as Miroku spins like a human top and just before he gets a face plant into the sand he manages to mumble "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark."

Keiko gasps and says "I didn't mean to hit him that hard.

Yusuke loosens his fists and starts to laugh. He falls to the ground and starts rolling in the sand. He can barley say "I still don't care what any one says, you hit harder then any guy I know." 

Sango rolls her sleeves down and blankly looks at Kagome. Kagome looks back at Sango with the same exact expression.

Inuyasha finally pulls his head out of the sand and says "I hope that sit command didn't damage the Tetsusaiga" he starts to examine the Tetsusaiga (his sword). He then looks at Miroku "That's what you get. You stupid lecher."

Shippo hops off of Kagome's shoulder and picks up a stick and starts pocking Miroku with it. He then shrugs and says "He'll never learn."

Kirara wakes up from all the commotion. She takes a look at everyone and then goes back to sleep.

Miroku gets up and starts rubbing his check. "What hit me" he says. I

nuyasha points to Keiko with the Tetsusaiga "She did."

Yusuke stops rolling in the sand and runs in front of Keiko. "If you try anything like that again, I guaranty you won't live very long" he says to Miroku.

Sango asks "Just how did we get here?"

Yusuke says "Huh? Well it might have something to do with that hooded guy."

"Hooded guy? What hooded guy" asks Inuyasha.

Yusuke explains what he knows.

"Alright lets go get this guy" announces Inuyasha when Yusuke was finished. Miroku hits Inuyasha in the head with his staff. Inuyasha yells "What the heck you do that for, Miroku?"

"Just how do you expect to get him if we don't know where he is?" Miroku proclaims.

Inuyasha stuters, "Uh...I don't really know."

Kagome says "Why don't we go into that forest over there and get out of the sun before we collapse from a heat stroke?"

"Yes. I think we should do that." Keiko says agreeing with Kagome. 

Shippo wakes Kirara and she responds with a meow. Inuyasha re-sheathes his sword and then they all head for the forest.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Yusuke asks "So whose spirit beast is Kirara?"

"Spirit beast?" Inuyasha and his friends ask. Just then a little blue creature with big ears and Yusuke's hair cut flies from out of nowhere.

The creature lands on Yusuke's head and says "Puu."

Keiko reaches for the creature saying "Come here Puu" and she takes Puu off of Yusuke's head.

"That little thing looks just like you Yusuke" Miroku laughingly says.

A woman with blue hair pulled back in a pony tail comes out from behind a tree. "Well it is his spirit beast after all" she says.

"Botan? What the heck are you doing here?" Yusuke asks.

Botan responds "Well Koenma said that there had been a disturb...Excuse me? What are you doing?"

Again Miroku was being his usual self, he grabbed hold of Botan's hands and asked "Will you bare my child?"

Botan blinks a couple times and then pulls out her oar and slams it aside Miroku's head, after words she sits on her oar and floats in the air.

Shippo runs and hides behind Inuyasha. "She's a witch. She's a witch" he proclaims.

"She's not a witch. She's the Grim Reaper" Yusuke announces.

Kagome looking puzzled says "But I always thought the Grim Reaper was a skeleton that wore black robes?"

Yusuke again explains things and then says "So Botan why are you here?"

"Like I said. Koenma said there was a disturbance in the time/space continuum." said Botan.

Miroku walks over to his friends, sits down and starts rubbing his head. "Now that was a first." he proclaims.

Yusuke points at the Inuyasha group and says "I think that's your disturbance Botan."

Botan looks at Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango and says "Well their clothes do look a little out dated."

"But Kagome's clothes make her look like a school girl" Keiko says.

Kagome shouts "That's because I am a school girl. Humph."

Keiko says "Oh, sorry."

Kirara runs to some bushes that are in front of a bunch of rocks. "What is it Kirara?" Shippo asks.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

The guys go over to the bushes and pull them out of the way. "No way!" Inuyasha proclaims "There is a whole cave behind these things!"

Miroku says "I believe those things are called bushes, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turns red in the face "Shut up, Miroku!"

Yusuke starts to snicker. Inuyasha balls up his fists "You shut up, too!" Inuyasha rushes over to Yusuke and punches him in the head, hard.

Yusuke winces and starts rubbing his head "That really hurt."

"Inuyasha needs to learn how to control his temper" says Shippo.

"Yes and Yusuke needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut" answers Keiko and Botan.

Inuyasha gives Shippo an evil glare "Come here Shippo!"

Shippo yells "Kagome!" as he runs and hides behind her.

"Settle down, Inuyasha" Kagome says to him.

Inuyasha simply states "Humph. Fine then." and calms down.

Yusuke looks at Keiko and Botan and asks "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of this," Sango says "let us just go check this cave we found."

Keiko looks inside the cave "It sure is dark in there" and she starts to shiver.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha says "really the only thing you should be afraid of is that stupid lecherous monk trying something," he then clenches his right fist "but I'll make sure he behaves."

Miroku shacks his head. "Believe me," he says "being spun like a top and getting hit in the head with an oar is something I'd like done only once."

"What about demons?" Yusuke asks.

Inuyasha says "Believe me. If there were any demons around I would have heard or smelt them by now."

"Heard or smelt them?" Keiko asks.

"Inuyasha is half dog demon" Kagome says answering Keiko's question.

Yusuke asks "Well then what's his other half?"

"Looks to be human to me" Botan says.

"Shut up" Inuyasha yells.

Shippo looks at Botan "You hit the bulls eye...um...Botan?"

"Yes my name is Botan." she says.

Keiko looks at Shippo's furry tail and then looks at Yusuke. Yusuke looks at Shippo and asks "So, What kind of demon are you?"

Shippo answers "I'm a fox demon."

"And a little idiot" adds Inuyasha.

Shippo whines "Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me again."

"Inuyasha, be nice and say your sorry" Kagome says while hitting him in the head.

Inuyasha starts rubbing his head and says "Fine then. Shippo I am ssss..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she gets ready to hit him again.

"Sorry! Shippo I'm sorry, ok!" Inuyasha quickly says for fear of being struck again.

Botan begins to giggle "Alright then. Let's head for the cave."

"Wait. We still don't know what exactly a spirit beast is." Sango says.

Puu (who is being held by Keiko) answers Sango "Puu."

"Meow" Kirara answers Puu.

"I think Yusuke's twin is saying it is a spirit beast" Miroku proclaims.

Yusuke says "A spirit beast is the reflection of your true inner self, and that's why he," points to Puu "has my hair cut because he is my spirit beast."

"Oh" Kagome says.

Shippo says "Kirara is not a spirit beast. She's a demon."

"I knew that" Yusuke says with an expression that proved he didn't.

Inuyasha says "Well any way, let's go check out the cave." Inuyasha rushes into the cave and then comes flying out screaming and then lands in a tree trunk. "Ouch. That really hurt." Inuyasha says as he pulls himself from the tree and then asks no one in particular "What the heck happen?"

Miroku walks over to the cave mouth and waves his hand in front of it. He pulls his hand back and rubs his chin saying "There appears to be some sort of spirit shield preventing passage into this cave."

Yusuke points his finger at the cave "Well then. Let's get rid of it." Yusuke's finger starts to glow a sky blue.

Miroku yells "No! Wait! Don't! Stop!"

Yusuke yells "Spirit gun" and the energy that had gathered up in his finger comes shooting out heading straight for the spirit shield. The spirit gun energy bounces off the shield and heads for Inuyasha's head.

"Whoa" Inuyasha says as he ducks from the energy "watch where your aiming, stupid."

Yusuke just looks at his smoking finger then looks at the cave mouth questioningly "Huh? It didn't work?"

Miroku shacks his head "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

Yusuke's face turns red then he looks at Miroku and says "Shut up."

Kagome pulls out her bow and an arrow. "Let's give this a try" she says as she takes aim for the cave mouth.

Botan flies on her oar behind Kagome and asks "What makes you think that will work?"

"Because she is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess" Miroku answers Botan's question.

Kagome fires the arrow and it goes through shattering the spirit shield. Botan blinks and says "Well it looks like that worked."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

"Something just hit me," Yusuke says "this cave wasn't here a couple of months ago."

"You mean it was in another part of the forest instead of here in the middle of the forest" Botan says laughing.

Keiko starts to laugh and says "Oh Botan."

"No. I mean there were no caves in this forest period" Yusuke says. Inuyasha gets up and heads for the cave. "Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke asks Inuyasha.

"Obviously, if you said this cave wasn't here a couple months ago and there was an energy shield, someone is trying to hide something, and I'm going to find out what" Inuyasha answers.

Yusuke nods his head in agreement and everyone heads into the cave. "I think I will walk, it maybe a little safer" Botan says as she puts her oar away.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

When the light from the entrance is no longer visible Kagome says "It's pitch black in here. I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

Inuyasha says "Don't get any ideas Miroku. I guaranty you won't know whose bum your grabbing for and if you get mine or Kagome's I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds."

"I promise I will not do anything except walk" Miroku says.

Shippo says "I can fix the light problem" and he changes into a glowing floating ball.

Just as soon as Shippo transforms Inuyasha yells, a large boom can be heard, and he says "Thanks a lot Shippo but I think you changed a little to late."

Just then torches of blue flame start to light. "I can see why Inuyasha screamed" Yusuke says. Inuyasha can be seen laying on the ground at the bottom of some steps.

Sango says " I don't blame him for screaming. He couldn't see the steps." Everyone walks down the steps and Kagome helps Inuyasha off the ground.

"Look," Keiko says pointing to the middle of the cave room "it looks like a person." On a rock table the size of a small bed a young woman with blonde hair can be seen.

Miroku walks over to the seemingly sleeping woman. "She appears to be sleeping and she seems to have been sleeping for a long time" Miroku says.

Kagome notices the red roses all around where the young women is sleeping "I think someone was in here recently because those roses look freshly cut." Upon Kagome's saying that, a smack can be heard echoing through the whole cave. Everyone looks at Miroku to see what he had done.

"Hey," Shippo proclaims "she's awake."

"How dare you," says the once sleeping woman (who is now sitting up) "how dare you let your hands wonder to my rear."

Miroku just takes hold of her hands and says "I am terribly sorry but may I ask you to do something?"

"And what would that be?" the woman asks.

Miroku answers "It would be to my greatest pleasure if you would bare me a child." After hearing this, the woman gives Miroku a nice, clean, upper cut to his chin. Miroku goes flying across the cave.

Yusuke looks at Miroku's body lying on the floor and then looks at the woman holding up her fist like some big shot and says "Looks like she hits harder then any guy I know, too."

Kagome slowly walks up to the young woman and says "Hello. How are you? I'm Kagome, she's Sango, he's Shippo, she's Botan, she's Keiko, the little creature Keiko is holding is Poo, he's Yusuke, he's Inuyasha, and the guy you just punched is Miroku."

The woman slowly lowers her fist and answers "Hi. I have a major headache and my name is Christica" she starts rubbing her head.

"Now why would you have a headache?" Inuyasha asks Christica.

Botan says "Well if you had been sleeping on a hard rock you might have a headache too."

"Yeah that and the point that I have been sleeping for...it feels like a month" Christica says. Just then Kirara jumps into Christica's lap and meows.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Kagome says "this is Kirara."

Christica starts scratching Kirara's chin "Aren't you a nice kitty" she says. Kirara hops off of Christica's lap and Sango goes over to help Kagome help Christica to stand. Christica gets on the floor but she is currently to weak to stand on her own so Sango and Kagome hold her up.

Inuyasha says "I think we should...What's that?" Inuyasha runs out of the cave and starts looking around. He looks up into the sky and a winged creature can be seen. The winged creature comes after Inuyasha, descending at a great speed, with claws ready to shred him from limb to limb. Inuyasha unsheathes the Tetsusaiga and gets ready for a fight.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Meanwhile back in Inuyasha's time period a man with a furry tail and a furry headband can be seen running around. "Now where did Kagome and the others head off to?" the man asks himself. He then slaps his face and a bug or something can be seen falling to the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you Myoga," the man says to the parasite "don't bite me."

Myoga says "I'm sorry Koga. I always get hungry when I search for something with no success."

Koga looks at Myoga and says "Yeah, but you weren't looking! I was!"


End file.
